Mafia Gazette Past Issue 147
The Mafia Gazette Issue 147 For All The News That Is News (E&OE) Friday 14th March 'CHICAGO CHANGES HANDS IN DRAMATIC TURNAROUND ' Puck, leader of Chicago outfit ‘Beep Beep, I’m a Jeep’, has dramatically stepped down today, handing the reigns of the family over to Leora, Chicago Capo. Puck’s family line has long been associated with leadership, reaching the esteemed rank of Don in the past. Many thought they were to see great things from the Chicago crime boss, going much the same route as his Great-Great Grandfather, and namesake. It appears that this will not be the case, as Puck resigns his leadership and hands control of the family to one of his former members. He has stated his reason as commitments back in his home town in Italy. It is not known how the family structure will be affected, and whether or not it will just be a ‘straight swap’, or whether Leora plans to make sweeping changes of her own, although statements are currently being prepared, and we should soon have a more clear understanding of the situation in Chicago. Until such time as Leora settles in and makes a statement for the family, Puck has reiterated that Chicago is still working to his rules, and that it is business as usual. 'PROSPERITY RETURNS TO LA COSA NOSTRA ' After an era of instability amongst the ranks of the criminal element of the US, organised crime seems to have finally prevailed. Long after seeing the first of our Made Men hit the streets, the country now appears to be settling in nicely, with many respectable crime families rising to seize the reigns of their cities. One of the most notable improvements has been in the city of Detroit, where MoneyPenny (La Camera Della Torta) and Vanity (Flair Mansion) both run Made families. The duo are leading completely independently of each other, though in full co-operation regarding major decisions about the city. So far, there have been no notable scuffles between the pair, and it would appear that they are leading a shining example of how to co-habit a city in peace. Detroit has had many leaders and many families as residents in the past, but this pair seem to be on track for going down in history as by far the most successful. It is also worth noting that MoneyPenny is currently the highest ranked Mafiosi in the US, according to government most-wanted lists. She holds the title of “Boss”. Vanity currently holds the rank of Capo. Both families in Detroit are operating a policy currently where Street Bosses, Hoodlums, and Thugs are not welcome, unless with prior invitation. Travel to Detroit is restricted to members of Made families only, to combat the random violence seen from lower criminals across the US. Another city to prosper recently is Chicago. Chicago has a long history of families attempting to curb its reputation of the random death capital of America, although Capo Puck and “Beep Beep, I’m a Jeep” appear to be well on the way to structuring the previously unruly city. The family emphasis appears to be on keeping new Street Boss crews out of the city, banning SB’s, Hoodlums, and Thugs from entering, and sharing much the same policy as Detroit. They are also operating a scheme within the business district, whereby any new businesses have to be run past Anastasia for approval before would-be entrepreneurs actually open their establishments. New York has seen many notable improvements, the most prolific being that it is no longer on total lockdown, as has been seen for many eras of leadership there. The current leaders in NY are DirkStruan, leader his self-named family, and Krazy_Kripp, boss of The Thompson Gunners. Both hold the rank of Capo. It is not known how closely the pair are involved with long-standing NY underground The Conceptualists, but both appear to be running legitimate and prospering crime families at the moment. Atlanta is being run by Capo Jackie_Giamatti, and his family The Passion of Brian. Also present in Atlanta is Mob, with his family ‘No Name Crew’. Atlanta appears to be running fairly quietly, though is operating much the same policy as Chicago and Detroit with regards to unsponsored criminals. Miami is prospering under the rule of The Miami Alliance. Although leadership and membership of this diverse group has fluctuated massively in recent times, it appears that at the moment Executioner (Capo) and Mr_PicklesII (Made Man) are the men to answer to in the sunny city of Miami. It would appear no official announcements have been made regarding travel or business within the city, although the Alliance have stated that anyone wishing to set up a family in the city contact them prior to any actions, to avoid misunderstandings. Dallas and Denver appear to be uninhabited by any major crime families. Los Angeles also appears to be recently vacant, after the death of JackFlannigan. Las Vegas has seen leadership change many times recently, and although no formal declarations have been made regarding ownership or control, both Merc and Loc have been granted the title of Made Man. Merc appears to be mostly an absentee amongst the Vegas elite, and as of yet Loc’s intentions are wholly unknown. This is the current standing across the country, as far as I can gather. Any new information will be reported as and when it comes in. 'ILLEGAL ARMS RETURN TO US STREETS ' Following a widely successful initiative by the Federal Bureau of Investigations, illegal guns and ammunition appeared to be a thing of the past on the streets of America. No longer was it sold so openly down every dark alley and shadowy corner, these so called ‘Ammo Men’ were harassed into hiding by the strength of numbers of law enforcement officers on duty. Despite the dry-spell off illegal arms, killings between mob families did not seem to ease much, and sources inside the world of organised crime tell me that families had already built up substantial stockpiles of weapons and munitions, and that these so-called ‘war chests’ would be more than sufficient to see them through any Police initiative to crack down on violence. Suffice to say, the funding and determination of the Mafia families of America soon saw off the flurry of FBI activity, and manpower for the operation. A source amongst the FBI has stated that a major factor in the decision to stand down was the lack of progress in reducing mob-related deaths during the time of their crackdown. Illegal ammunition merchants have since been seen around the cities of the US once again, although it appears they are more cautious than before, and are being far more careful about who they approach. 'DEATH IN VEGAS ' The West coast has seen much bloodshed of late, and lost more leaders than can easily be counted. The Las Vegas golden boy, Ronin, lost his life, only for family White Lotus to be passed on to Leo_Francis, who in turn also lost his life. Leo was the last to make any public statements regarding Vegas, although leadership seemed to then pass to Sublime, a Las Vegas Made Man. In a seemingly random act of violence, Detroit Wise Guy Santino_Rossi emerged in the city one morning, killing all he could find. Four dead Goomba’s later, and his gun turned to Sublime. Suffering an instant Major wound, Sublime fled the city for what he thought was the safe haven of Los Angeles, only to be followed by the unhinged Wise Guy. Firing no shots in return, Sublime was soon dead, with only two more shots being reported from Santino before his target was put down. It is not known for sure, but rumours suggested that Sublime never saw his attacker, despite the rogue mobster killing 4 of his Goomba’s whilst he was also walking the same streets. The fight then turned to Mr_Vitale, a Denver Made Man. Three shots later, Vitale was also inhabiting the morgue, although it is thought that he put up far more of a fight than Sublime, Significantly wounding the Detroit Wise Guy before his eventual demise. A statement was passed on from Santino before his death, revealing the reasons behind the attacks. He stated that a good friend, the late Johnny_Hong, was threatened by Sublime and Loc, and the death of Sublime and members of his crew was a retaliation strike for the hostility towards his dead friend. He also stated that Mr_Vitale was just a contract that he took up, and that he had no personal grudge against the former Denver Made Man. Rumours have been rife about who issued the contract, although Mr_Vitale’s son claimed that he had strong beliefs that a descendant of the former Westerner Bertone had placed the hit. His family line is now based in New York. This has neither been confirmed nor denied, and is just a rumour at this point. Rossi was later killed when returning to Vegas to continue the hostilities. He had since been released by MoneyPenny, his former boss, who had no prior knowledge of the attacks. The exact details of his death are unknown, as both Merc and Detroit Capo Bailey were both seen in the vicinity of his corpse. Either he was taken down by the then last remaining leadership element in Vegas, or his own former family managed to put right his misdeeds, unless one or the other comes forward then we may never know. 'NEW DRUG BARON TAKES TO THE STREETS ' The drug trade has always been one of the most lucrative businesses the Mafia families of America have had at their disposal. It has also been one that is difficult to maintain, and has often fallen short of the profit margins that could be achieved. It appears a new spanner has been thrown into the works of any would-be drug lords, in the shape of a new Columbian import. Rumours have been rife lately of a Columbian drugs cartel wanting to move their operation into the US, and it appears they have been successful. Although no names or exact details are known at this time, their drug traffickers have already been seen on the streets, either peddling huge amounts of drugs to the city’s inhabitants, or offering sometimes ludicrous amounts of money for drugs not normally seen as important to the drug trade. Most previous trade has been seen on drugs like Cocaine and Heroin, but it appears the Columbians are looking to move in on every market, even down to the more ‘petty’ drugs of marijuana and pills. Although little is known of these new faces at this time, their power and wealth is clearly beyond that of the crime families of America at this time, so this reporter does not believe we will see these men disappear from our streets any time soon. 'CONFESSIONS OF A SERIAL KILLER ' Nowadays, the lure of becoming a hired gun is just too great. Everyone aspires to be the fastest and the most accurate gun in the land, even if many won’t admit it in public. Why? I mean, killers eventually die, it’s just the way of the world. I must admit, for me, the first time I really got the hook in my mouth was by accident. I didn’t go out intentionally to hurt people, not initially. I just found myself in a few gunfights, as this life can assure you of, and discovered a natural talent. At the time, I was able to control my urges, even able to forget about them altogether. But, as time passed, and I ranked higher, and my aim improved, things turned worse… I got cravings. I’d be searching for targets constantly, without thought for their family or friends. At first I was just searching, and not shooting them, convincing myself I was just doing it for practice. Then the odd one or two ended up dead… Then every target I was looking for… It became an addiction. Always looking for my next kill. I didn’t used to be like this, I was a peaceful man, a negotiator. It’s strange what having a good aim does to you, makes you feel you HAVE to use it, or you may lose it… I don’t know what it is, but for me, the beast wasn’t even awakened until I realised it was there. By that time it was too late. Now, no matter how hard I try, no matter how straight I try to play things, I always turn back to the same old game. Find a target, kill it. Find a target, kill it. I hope one day to cure myself of this terrible addiction, but for now, I am a serial killer, and that is all I know how to be…